


Birthday at the Cabin

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Avenger references, F/M, M/M, adorable winchesters, birthday fun, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: It's Alexa's birthday and Sam has a few surprises for her. He gets a few of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexa’s alarm goes off and she feels an arm wrap around her and squeeze. She feels lips brush behind her ear and warm breath against her skin as a soft voice whispers, “morning baby.”

She rolls over and isn’t shocked to see his eyes still closed. A soft smile crosses her face as she reaches up and runs her thumb over his lips. Said lips kiss her thumb as it passes then widen into a smile. Her hand finds its way around his waist and she leans in to kiss him fully. Pulling back she finally gets a look at his bright eyes, “mornin’, wanna make out before facing your brothers?”

He laughs, “yes.” with that, he kisses her slowly. They alternate between soft and heated kisses. The latter wins out and hands begin roaming as breathes become shorter. They start going a little further when there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey Sammy, Lexa, you guys ready? We gotta head out soon to meet the girls!” Sam’s head appears from under the comforter making Alexa slap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. ‘Don’t’ Sam mouths. “I will come in there so this is your warning.” Sam’s eyes go impossibly wide.

“Yeah yeah yeah, Dean. We’re up,” she pauses to wink at Sam who rolls his eyes, “be there in a minute.” Sam faceplants onto her stomach knowing their fun is over. 

They get up and start getting dressed, much to Sam’s disgruntled displeasure. Picking up their bags on the way out the door Sam takes Alexa’s and catches up with Dean who is putting his and Cas’ bag in the trunk. He adds the bags from Sam and takes a step back but doesn’t close it just yet, “this is… weird, man.”

“What?” Sam asks confused.

“Baby’s trunk. It looks, like we’re just going away for the weekend.”

Sam laughs, “well, we kinda are this weekend.”

“Yeah,” he says closing it. “So you, uh, figure out Lexa’s gift yet?”

“Yep,” he walks to shotgun, but then rethinks and gets in the backseat without another word.

“Really dude? That’s all you’re giving me?”

“What”s he not giving you Dean?” Alexa asks as she and Cas join them.

“Nothin,” he mumbles. “You know you’re shacking up with a stubborn asshat?”

She laughs, “yeah, helps that I can be even more stubborn,” she says getting in behind the driver’s seat.

Dean sighs, then looks up and winks at Cas, “looks like you got shotgun,” he says with a smile.  
____________

They make the drive much easier than last time. As they get closer there’s a heavy tension in the car affecting all of them. Sam gives her hand a squeeze. Sensing the need for a warning Dean gives them an, “almost there,” before looking over at Cas who gives him a small nod.

“Maybe the girls will already be there,” Sam offers. He knows having them there will force them to ignore their real feelings about being back for the first time since finding Alexa, for a little bit.

“Claire said that they overslept so we have about an hour or two at least,” Cas answers.

“Oh,” is all Sam can say and this time it’s Alexa’s hand that gives his a squeeze.

The car falls silent again as they make the last few minutes before the dirt road. As Dean slows down and pulls up in front of the cabin there’s no urgency to get out. “We should get out gang, lot of stuff to do.”

“Yeah, just, let’s do this,” Alexa says as she gets out. She makes it to the front door before stopping. Sam comes up behind her and puts an arm around her waist.

Leaning in he whispers, “it’s ok. It’s not like last time.”

Before she can say anything else Dean is beside her taking her hand, “come on kid.” When she looks over she doesn’t just see Dean, but Cas smiling at her as well. She can do this.

“This is the first time I’ve ever walked in without needing some kind of help,” she opens the door and walks in. Sam takes a step in and squeezes her hand a little too tightly. She just reaches over and rubs his arm with her free hand, letting him know that she’s really there.

“Wow,” Dean takes a deep breathe. “It is a bit haunted isn’t it? I say we change those ghosts into better memories.

Sam looks over at him, “what was that?”

“What?”

“You sounded like some self help book. What’ve you done with Dean?”

“Ha Ha. I can be enlightened Sam.”

“You sound like a jerk.”

“Well you sound like a bitch,” he sticks his tongue out and walks further into the cabin before setting their bag on the table and turning around to face the others. “Ok, so what’s the plan?” he claps his hands together. “We got about two hours before the girls show up and a bunch of stuff to setup.”

“Perhaps we should set up rooms?” Cas offers.

“Lex and I can bring in the rest of the stuff if you guys wanna start putting it where it goes.” Sam throws in. They both nod.

“Ok, sounds like a start.”

“Maybe you just sort the stuff into areas like ‘kitchen’, ‘bathroom’, ‘bedrooms’ excetera, and then we all set up that room together, with someone making a list of anything we may have forgotten or will need?” Alexa finally speaks up.

“Damn good plan. Let’s get to it.” Sam and Alexa head back out to start bringing in the contents of Baby’s trunk. Inside Dean turns to Cas, “hey, wanna take our bag to a room?”

“Sure. But are you ok Dean?” he asks getting closer and cupping Dean’s jaw in his palm.

Dean leans into the touch, “yeah, man, just, it’s gonna take a lot to get the image of her right there,” he points to the floor, “outta my head. And I know it’s gonna be even harder for you and Sammy. I can’t even imagine,” he’s cut off when Cas surges in to kiss him. It starts off innocent but quickly gains strength until they hear footsteps on the porch and break apart.

Once everything is sorted they look around, “I don’t think this is gonna be enough stuff,” Dean speaks up.

“Well Jody and Claire are bringing some things too.”

“True. So now what?”

A calculating smile spreads across Alexa’s face, and Sam notices, “uh oh. I know that look.”

“What?” Dean asks.

“That’s the same look she got right before getting us out of our last final so that we could leave for our trip a day early.”

Dean’s surprised at the new information he’s still learning even after all these months. Before he can speak up Alexa intercepts the remark, “I don’t remember you complaining Winchester,” she cocks her eyebrow at him.

“I may not have been as smart as I am now, but I wasn’t stupid,” he laughs leaning in for a kiss. “So what’s your evil plan?”

“Does anybody have an area they really want to manage?” she looks as the boys look back at her kind of blankly. “Ok, I’ll assign them. Don’t worry boys, I’m really good at group projects,” she says while walking off to do, well, something.

Dean and Cas watch her confusedly, until Sam slaps his arms around them, “get ready boys. That,” he points to Alexa coming towards them with a pad of paper and a pen, “is your new queen,” he laughs as Dean and Cas share a slightly frightened look.

“Alright then boys, you ready? Cas, you get the garden/landscaping with Sam, Dean, you and I will take the kitchen and the bedrooms, Jody and Claire will be in charge of common areas. Any questions?”

Cas slowly raises his hand, “do we have free reign on the garden/landscaping?” Sam groans.

“What’s your plan Cas? I was thinking we really wouldn’t get much finished this first day besides cleaning and clearing, but I’d love to hear your thoughts.”

Sam leans in and whispers, “it’s a trap, man,” in his ear.

Castiel continues anyway, “I was thinking we could plant vegetables and herbs that would be useful for eating as well as spells,” he finishes a bit cautiously when he sees the other two looking at him like he’s about to be eaten.

Alexa gets a wide smile, “exactly what I was thinking Cas! And maybe some flowers that attract bees?”

“Aw shit we’ve lost him. He’s on her side now,” Dean mutters as Cas breaks out a gummy smile.

“What about landscaping?” Sam ventures feeling brave after Cas’s stand.

“What about it?”

“Is there something you especially wanted? While we’re clearing the grounds we could keep an eye out for possibilities.”

Alexa thinks it over, “no, don’t think so yet. We’ll see how far you boys get first,” she turns and starts setting up things from her backpack.

“Oh, tough break man, have fun,” Dean says slapping Sam on the back.

“Yeah, you too, you’re the one working with her,” he smiles smugly.

Dean’s smile dops, “son of a bitch.”

“Alright boys lets get to it! We’ll take a break when Jody and Claire get here.”

“I believe that’s our cue Sam,” Cas says taking off his jacket. Because of today’s plan he wore a pair of Dean’s old jeans and an even older tshirt.

“Yeah,” Sam says doing the same.

Dean walks into the kitchen a bit slowly, “so, uh, how do you wanna handle this?”

Alexa looks up from her ipod, “oh, same way we do the bunker; loud music and getting shit done.”

Dean laughs, “works for me.”

Alexa hits play.  
_______

Outside Cas turns to Sam, “Alexa seems much better now.”

“Yeah, she handles things better when she can multitask,” he stops and looks around. Noticing all the age to the cabin, as well as the overgrowth, “man, this is gonna take a while isn’t it?”

“I believe so, yes. But,” he interrupted by loud music coming from inside the cabin. He looks over at Sam and they just share a small happy smile. “I’ll start on this side if you want to take that one?”

“That works, come get me if you need anything.”

About two hours later, Sam and Cas have managed to tear out all the weeds from in front of the cabin as well as somewhat plan out the entrance way, when Jody’s truck pulls in. Claire jumps out and is stunned to hear pop music coming from the cabin, “where’s Dean?” she greets them.

“Good to see you too Claire,” Cas answers. “And he’s inside with Alexa.

“But, that’s popular music. From this century. I have to see this,” she runs to the door.

“Claire,” Jody sighs but is right behind her. In fact Sam and Cas have followed them too. “What the,” she’s stunned by the sight. All four are, well except Claire who has her phone out recording.

In the kitchen Alexa and Dean are dancing and singing loudly, completely oblivious to the crowd that just walked in.

“Aww shit throw some bacon on it, the one thing I love more than being with you-ooo-oo,” they sing to each other, then turn to the door, and freeze. Alexa runs to the ipod and hits pause. Dean turns beet red and away from the gawking sets of eyes, hoping the others will disappear.

No such luck. Sam’s the first to break and lets out a loud full body laugh which seems to have a domino effect going to Jody, then Claire. Cas gets an unreadable smile and starts walking over to Dean, placing his dirty hands on either side of his face, he turns Dean to him and kisses him. Dean instantly melts into it causing the laughing to stop and turn to cat calls from Jody and Claire, and stunned silence from Sam. He looks to Alexa who just smiles and shrugs. When they pull apart Jody and Claire start clapping. Causing Dean to turn red again.

“Ah, hi guys. Glad you could make it,” he says shyly.

“How long?” Jody asks.

At the same time Claire says, “that was really funny and then really adorable, I gotta say.”

Sam’s still trying to figure out what just happened and just keeps looking between them. “You ok there Sam?” Dean asks a bit unsure and steps away from Cas.

Instead of answering Sam makes his way over to his brother in a few strides and wraps him in a tight hug. Pulling back he looks at Cas and then pulls him in for a hug as well. He looks between them again and asks, “really?” Dean just rubs the back of his neck and nods with a small smile on his face. “Dude that’s awesome! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Really?” Dean asks a little shocked.

“Of course! I’ve known Cas was it for you since like, forever, man. I just never thought you’d actually admit it to yourselves.

“Yeah, it, uh, wasn’t really how we planned on telling everyone,” he looks accusingly at Cas.

“Apologies Dean,” he says with very little regret while giving Dean his best puppy eyes. It’s true, they didn’t plan on telling everyone like that, they hadn’t really had any plan about telling people actually. Dean just shakes his head with a fond smile firmly in place.

“So what’s going on guys? Aside from my two already kinda dads finally getting it together?” Claire asks.

Alexa laughs, “Hi Claire, Jody. You guys make it ok?”

“Aside from this one sleeping late,” Jody points at Claire who rolls her eyes, ”yeah, not bad. It is out of the way isn’t it?”

Sam laughs, “yeah, just a bit.”

“This is where they found you?” Claire asks bluntly.

“Yep. ‘bout right where you’re standing actually. At least that’s the last thing I remember.”

“It is,” the three boys respond softly. Sam wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Well looks like they’ve made progress outside, and besides the concert you two look to have the kitchen almost done, what’re we taking care of?” Jody asks sensing the need to change subjects.

“Right,” Alexa steps out of Sam’s arms, “so I was thinking that you and Claire could take care of the common rooms like, dining room, porch, living room, and bathrooms. That ok? Oh but after a break.”

“Ah, sure, we’ll bring in the stuff from the car and then we can get started in a bit. We may have stopped for coffee and donuts too,” she winks.

“Jody, you’re my favorite,” Dean calls.

“Favorite what Dean?”

He tilts his head and thinks for a second, “Sioux Falls sheriff?

Jody shakes her head as she opens the door, “thanks Dean.”

Sam turns to Dean and Cas who’re leaning up against the counter, “so you guys are really dating?”

“Yes, Sam.”

“Since when? Like, I haven’t noticed anything really change between you. You’re not like, well, I’ve never even seen you guys hold hands.”

Alexa comes up behind him, “Sam, sweetie, let’s wait on the third degree, your brother basically just came out, he may need a little time.”

“Oh god!” he turns back to Dean, “you did man! I’m sorry. Tell us when you’re ready,” he offers them one more smile before leaving to help Jody and Claire with their things.

Dean looks over at Alexa, “thanks. I thought he was about to make us make out or something,” he laughs.

“Oh if that kiss lasted any longer we probably would’ve had to leave the room,” she winks.

Instead of blushing Dean turns to Cas, “dude, now we know how to get ‘em to clear out,’ he waggles his eyebrows making Cas smile and shake his head at him.

Once all of the newly arrived supplies are in, everyone sits down for coffee and donuts. They hear how Jody had to load everything up because Claire went back to sleep after turning her alarm off. The bickering ended when Claire announced that it was her idea to stop for the donuts and coffee, to which the others thanked her. After clearing up they get back to work. It’s not long before Dean and Alexa are moving upstairs to start on the bedrooms. They shouldn’t take long as they just need cleaned and are getting new bedding. They figured the little touches will be added with each use. Claire and Jody also make fast work of the dining room and living room, then quickly move to the bathrooms. Those take a bit longer but still not as long as Claire was expecting, for which she was grateful. They’re on the porch when Dean and Alexa come out saying they’ve finished. Sam and Cas have made it about halfway around the house and it already looks much different. Checking the time, they notice they’ve been working for four more hours.

“Who’s hungry?” Dean asks.

The four on the porch raise their hands. “I’ll go get mine if you get yours,” Alexa says to Dean.

“Mine doesn’t have to eat, yours will always eat. No need to ask.”

She laughs, “fine. You wanna go get it?”

“Yeah, anyone wanna come with me?”

Claire stands up, “I can go with ya.” Dean nods and heads inside for his keys.

Coming back out he sees Sam and Cas have taken seats on the porch too. He gets an odd image of him and Cas on a porch swing at night, with Sam and Lexa sitting on the steps. Yep, so getting one of those. “Ok, so have we decided or are the kid and I winging it?”

“I think the closest place is that sandwich place,” Sam offers.

“That settles it then, grocery store. We can get the stuff for dinner as well as the fresh items that Lexa and I came up with for the rest of the weekend. You ready kid?”

“Ah, sure,” she stands and starts following him.

“Be back soon,” Dean calls as they get in Baby.

“Hey Jody, the showers work?” Sam asks with a grin.

“Yeah, I think you two need one before dinner,” she points at him and Cas.

Cas snaps his fingers and is clean again, “that’s not fair dude!” Sam protests.

“I didn’t feel like it. Besides, it was the first grace I used all day,” he shrugs.

“My brother is a bad influence on you Cas,” Sam teases.

“So I’ve been told for the past ten years,” he grins.

Sam just shakes his head, “I’m going to take a real shower,” he fusses walking into the cabin.

Alexa suddenly stands, “hey babe,” she follows him in.

Inside Sam turns, “yeah?” In a second his arms are full of his girlfriend as she kisses him. Pulling back, “what was that for?” he asks breathily.

“Just felt like it. Thank you for today, thank you for the past 6 months, thank you for,” she starts getting emotional, “my life. I love you so much Sam.”

He grabs and dips her with the force of his kiss. It’s hot and desperate but at the same time its sweet and romantic. When he rights her again she’s a bit dazed. He bends down to eye level and smiles, “thank you baby. I love you to every plane of existence and back,” he goes in for one more kiss which she readily welcomes. “I’ll be back, unless you wanna join me?” he winks. “We could finish what we started this morning.”

She laughs, “I’m pretty sure that’s what they already think we’re doing. And although I’d love to take you up on that offer, I’m gonna be good. I, um, actually just came in to tell you that our bags are in the first bedroom.”

“Ok, that does help,” he laughs. “Now go outside for girl talk. Wait, this doesn’t count as a meeting right?”

Alexa laughs, “no. This will just be unofficial girl talk.”

Sam shakes his head and starts up the stairs, “well enjoy anyway.” Alexa watches him a little while longer, he does look good walking away. All sweaty and dirty, muscles so not hidden in that tshirt. Ok yeah. Outside before you jump him in the shower. She turns and walks outside. When she comes out she notices Cas and Jody watching her.

“What?” she asks looking down to see if she’s actually drooled on herself or something.

“Nothing, we’re just surprised you didn’t join him,” Jody teases.

“He offered,” she shrugs then laughs.

“Is it going to be the four of you being all coupley and grossing Claire and I out?” Jody asks.

“Of course not,” Cas speaks up. “As you heard Sam say, he didn’t even realize Dean and I were together.”

“Yeah about that, I’m sensing you knew exactly what you were doing with that kiss.”

Cas tilts his head, “perhaps a part of me did. But I was listening to a much bigger part of me instead it seems.”

Alexa and Jody look at each other. They try so hard, but eventually crack and start laughing. “Way to humble brag Cas,” Alexa winks at him.

“Poor Dean’s gonna be even more bowlegged,” Jody mutters causing Alexa to burst into another fit of giggles.

“I’m not sure I understand,” he stops as Alexa’s prayer reaches him. His eyes go wide before “that was not the way I intended that,” he says and something about the way he’s acting makes it seem like he’s trying not to blush.

“We’re just messing with you Cas, you know we’re happy for you guys, right?” Jody asks. He nods. “Good. Because I love giving Dean crap and if you’re with him, you should get used to it too, got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he says with a smile.

“Good,” she leans in and gives him a hug.

About an hour and a half after they leave, Baby rolls back in in front of the cabin. Getting out Claire has more than a few bags in each hand. When Dean comes around behind her, he’s got his arms full as well. Cas gets up and offers to help them. When Dean comes to the porch he asks where Sam is.

“He went to take a shower and hasn’t come back out yet,” Alexa answers. Dean just nods and follows Cas and Claire into the house.

Inside Cas offers to put the groceries away if Dean wants to go see Sam. Giving him a quick kiss in thanks, he heads up the stairs. He finds Sam sitting on the bed on his laptop. “Dude, what’re you doing?”

“Oh, part of her gift. I hacked into her itunes and am making a playlist,” he says proudly.

“Just make her a mixtape, man. Still works just as well.”

Sam shakes his head but then stops and looks at his brother, “you didn’t?”

“I did. The classics are still the best.”

“You’re such a sap, Dean.”

“Says the man currently making a playlist for his girlfriend.” Sam just smiles. “Cas is helping Claire put the stuff away, do we have a plan for the rest of the night?”

“Um, I think just dinner and sleep. Knowing Lex she’ll probably want to make a plan for tomorrow though.”

“Can I get any info on her birthday yet?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Still working out the last details. I just want her birthday to be special.”

“Again, who’s the sap little brother?” Dean laughs.

“I’m almost done, so I’ll be down in a bit,” Sam ignores him as he leaves the room. He adds a few more songs onto the list before closing his laptop and heading downstairs. He finds Cas sitting at the table with Jody and Claire while Dean and Lex are working seamlessly in the kitchen. Well, almost.

“Would you stop tasting that. I haven’t added anything since the last time you ‘tested’ it,” Dean air quotes and bats at Alexa’s hand.

“It’s my birthday weekend and I’m helping,” she protests.

“No, you’re being a pest. Go sit at the table.” Alexa sticks her lip out and gives him the eyes. Sam can’t hide his laugh and Dean notices him, “Sammy, come get your girl.”

“Don’t listen to him babe, I’m just helping.”

“I know you mean well, but Dean’s right. Dean knows his way around a kitchen,” he comes up and pulls her to him. Dean shoos them out and goes back to cooking. Sam leans in and gives her a kiss before they walk to the table and join the others. “So what’s the plan?”

“Dinner, then making a plan for tomorrow, then seeing what time it is. What’re you working on?” she asks casually.

“What?”

“What’re you working on? You’ve been out of the shower for a while. Would it have anything to do with my birthday?” She bats her eyes.

Jody laughs, “I’d like to know what the birthday festivities are as well. We didn’t drive up her just to be free labor for you boys.”

Sam nods, “tomorrow we finish up kinda early but then we stop and celebrate. I bet we can get most of it done fast since you guys are done in here. We have the traditional cake, music, and presents planned. But, speaking of tomorrow’s plans, Cas and I have some things to go and get so we’ll need to run out for a bit.”

“Alright, this is your five minute warning guys,” Dean calls.

The rest of the night goes smoothly with praise for Dean’s dinner and talk about what should be done tomorrow. Sam doesn’t tell anyone what these ‘things’ are that he and Cas need to go out for, including Cas. With the plan in place, they clean up and head to bed. Alexa gets changed while Sam sits on the edge of the bed. When she’s done she comes over and stands between his legs, his hands immediately clasp around her hips and pull her closer. He places a kiss to her clothed stomach then rests his head there while wrapping his arms around her. Her fingers all the while, making gentle paths through his hair. “I love you Lex,” he says thick with emotion.

“I love you too Sam. Thank you for this, I can’t remember when I’ve ever had this much family,” she smiles.

“Yeah, we seem to just pick them up as we go,” he laughs against her. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” she leans down and kisses him. It’s slow and sweet. They’re interrupted by a knock. “I’ll get it,” she laughs at his groan. Opening it, “oh, hi Cas. What’s up?”

“Um, I was wondering if I could speak with Sam, just for a moment?”

Sam comes to the door, “yeah sure Cas.” he turns back to Alexa, “be right back,” he gives her another kiss. Stepping out into the hall he turns to Cas, “what’s up?”

“Um,” he looks at the door.

“We can go downstairs.” Cas nods. “Better?” as asks at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes, thank you. I was wondering, what am I supposed to be helping you with tomorrow? I don’t recall you mentioning it before.”

Sam smiles, “yeah, sorry about throwing you under the bus like that, man. It’s part of Lex’s present. Did you notice that tree that sticks out a bit from the rest of the treeline?” Cas nods. “I wanna put a swing there for her. It’s uh,” he looks away sheepishly, “it was part of our first date.”

Cas smiles, “that’s very sweet of you Sam. I would be happy to help you.”

“Thanks Cas, you’re the best,” he reaches out and hugs him.

“Of course, Sam. I’ll see you in the morning, say goodnight to Alexa for me.”

“You got it Cas. Night,” he heads back upstairs to their room. Opening the door he finds Alexa on top of the comforter reading. Her, well technically his, t-shirt barely covering her shorts.

Hearing him come in she turns and smiles, “hey.”

“Hey,” he closes the door behind him then lays on the bed next to her. As soon as he does she sets the book down and rolls over straddling him. He’s further silenced when she steals a heated kiss. Pulling back he can’t help but ask, “what was that?” She shrugs. “I mean, I’m honored that you would put your book down for me and all,” his hand starts gliding up her side. 

“We were kinda interrupted before,” she leans down giving him another kiss. That kiss is then followed by a peppering of others along his jaw and neck.

“Lex, not that I wouldn’t love, and I mean love,” he stresses, “to keep this going, but my brothers are in the room next to us.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to be quiet then Sam,” she winks and goes back to leaving her mark on his neck.

He smirks, “I’m usually not the one that has a problem with that.”

She pulls back and sees the smug look on his face. As payback she grinds down on him. His head falls back and he slaps his hand over his mouth to muffle the moan. He’s a bit more under control when he looks back at her innocent smile. “Problem babe?” is all she has to say for herself.

“You’re so evil. But really, we can’t. It’d be, weird.”

“I bet Cas soundproofed that room as soon as they got here but, if you don’t want to,” she rolls off of him and faces away from him, “night.”

“Night,” he can’t stop staring at her. His eyes following the curve of her hips and waist, the long lines of her legs. He feels his mouth go dry, and then she stretches causing a bit of skin to peak out from under the shirt. A muttered, “son of a bitch,” is all the warning he gives before collecting her in his arms causing her to let out a squeal.

“Sam!” she starts laughing. They start trading kisses when the door opens and Dean standing there looking for the threat.

“What happened?” he asks concerned, a second later Cas is behind him.

Sam’s laughing too hard at the moment and the fact that his brother is standing in his doorway in bee boxers holding a gun while his boyfriend stands as backup. So Alexa steps in, “Sam was being an asshole and surprised me, so I squealed and yelled at him. Sorry.”

Dean drops the gun, “really?” They nod. He turns and starts to walk out shaking his head.

Sam can’t help it, “Nice boxers Dean,” he calls.

“Not too late to shoot you Bitch.”

“Yeah yeah, night Jerk,” he says with a smile then turns to Alexa, “so that’d be a no on the sound proofing too.” She rolls her eyes and smacks his chest, before laying down on her side. Sam turns out the light then lays beside her, “hey babe?”

“Yeah?” she looks over her shoulder at him. He just smiles. “What?” she asks again and rolls over to face him.

“Wanna at least make out?” he smirks.

Alexa laughs and moves closer to him. Kissing his cheek she teases, “you sap,” then kisses him breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the group eats quickly and then gets to work outside. Around noon Sam and Cas offer to get lunch while they’re out getting their stuff. Shortly after they leave Dean walks over. “Ladies,” he says bearing waters for the girls. “You taking a break?” he notices them standing and looking out into nowhere, well, mainly just Alexa is.

“She said she had an idea so now we’re waiting,” Claire explains with an amused smile.

“Lexa?” Dean asks.

“What are your feelings on a fire pit here? I’m seeing music, s’mores, blankets, and stars. You?”

Dean looks at her as a smile creeps across his face, “Dude that’s an awesome idea. Hell yeah!”

“I’m thinking girls nights should be moved,” Jody laughs, but then gets serious. “This place is going to be awesome. Completely fitting of Bobby’s memory, and what you guys deserve,” she walks over and gives Dean a tight, heartfelt hug.

Dean breaks the hug with, “now what do we need for this? I can call Sam and Cas and have them pick up stuff.”

“Well, we just need somewhere to sit, which could be anything from chairs to logs. Blankets we can pick up anywhere, and maybe some outdoor speakers?”

“How big should we make it?”

“Yeah, how many people are we planning?”

Dean’s just nodding when Alexa notices, “Dean?”

“How do you feel about a porch swing too?”

“What?”

“I, um,” he looks away, “well I mean there’s enough room. And It could be nice,” he shrugs.

Alexa walks over to him and gives his back a quick rub, “I love idea. I’ve always wanted one too,” she smiles.

“Awesome. Now how do we get one? Do we build it? Buy it?”

“You can buy one old man. In fact, Sam and Cas agreed to pick it up,” Claire says casually.

“What?” the others ask.

“Uh, yeah, I mean, I have fake cards too you know. Might as well contribute and all that. I just asked if they could stop by the store I purchased it from and they agreed.”

“Good thing they took the truck,” Jody says.

“Yeah, there was no way they were putting plants and shit in Baby,” Dean huffs. He turns back to Claire, “so, what does it look like?” Claire pulls out her phone and shows him. A large smile is all the answer she needs on if she made the right choice or not. “Hey Jody, wanna help me get the porch set up for that beauty?”

She chuckles, “of course Dean, although we don’t exactly have much to do.” Her words fall flat as she follows him anyway.

Once out of sight Alexa turns to Claire, “that was really sweet what you did. But don’t worry, I won’t tell,” she winks.

“Yeah, well, this place is gonna be kinda cool. I mean the fire pit sounds awesome with friends, and the swing, I don’t know, if you’re lame like that, could be kind of, sweet,” she rushes the last bit.

Alexa pounces, after the shit Jody and Donna gave her about Sam, oh this feels good, “is there a boy in that group of friends that you’d like to sit on the porch swing with Claire?” she asks in a singsong voice.

“No. Well, maybe. I like him but I mean, we’re hunters.”

“Stopping you right there. Look at the rest of your family, Claire. Sam and I are both hunters. Cas and Dean are both hunters. You can make it work. I had a boyfriend before Sam, well, this time, that was a hunter too. We had a very normal life as well.”

“Wait, there was someone besides Sam?”

Alexa smiles, “Sam’s always been the standard Claire, but there was another guy that I fell in love with. It was just a different type of love. We actually lived together for awhile.”

“Dude, the way everyone talks about you and Sam I just figured,” she shrugs.

“Like I said, different kind of love,” she looks at Claire a bit confusedly now, “do you really wanna have this talk?”

Claire shrugs, “I wanna know what to look for I guess.”

“Oh sweetie,” she wraps her in a hug. “How about we have our own girl’s night tonight and talk?”

“But your party.”

“After, consider it part of your gift to me. Allowing me to get to know you.”

“Deal.”

“Good. Now, the fire pit plan is gonna take some time. What do we want to do behind the cabin?”

“I was thinking a grill. Like a massive one,” Dean smiles as he and Jody rejoin the girls.

“Maybe we should wait for Sam and Cas to join us. They may have some things they want too,” Alexa says.

“Speaking of,” Dean says hearing the truck pull in. “I’ll go help.”

When Dean leaves Jody turns to Alexa, “you know he’s getting the grill, right?””

Alexa laughs, “oh yeah. I know those two won’t deny him something. And he deserves it. Maybe that’ll be my contribution,” she winks at Claire.  
______

“Look at her! Yes! Jody and I cleared off the porch and it’s ready to go,” Dean says proudly.

“Dude, you really wanted this didn’t you?” Sam laughs. “Hey, you and Cas start unloading, I’m gonna hide this stuff.”

“What’s that?”

“Sam’s gift to Alexa,” Cas explains.

“Yeah, it’s um, well you’ll see. But hey, I’m gonna need some kind of distraction for a bit so that I can set it up tonight.”

“I think we can handle that for ya,” Dean smiles.

“Thanks. So how far did you guys get while we were gone?”

“Dude, exciting stuff, but I’ll let Lexa tell you. Now c’mon babe, lets get this bad boy hung up,” Dean starts lifting the swing out of the back of the truck ignorant of the stunned face of his boyfriend and brother at the use of the pet name. “What?”

“Of course Dean,” Cas shakes off the shock. Together they take the swing to the porch while Sam starts unloading some of the other things when Alexa walks up.

“Hey Lex,” he gives her a quick kiss. “Dean says you had a good day and planned some new stuff while we were gone?”

“Yep, tell you all about it over lunch. Also wanna get yours and Cas’s thoughts on something too. Although part of it has kind of been decided.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain after. Let’s eat.” They head inside and dish out the varied food. After clearing the table Alexa gets to business. “Alright guys, so while you were gone we decided a few things. The first one you know, the porch swing,” she looks at Dean who just dips his head like it’s no big deal. Second, we’re gonna make a fire pit on the left side of the house. There’s enough room to make a pretty decent one without having to clear more space. As for behind the house, we need to discuss what we want to do and wanted your input. So far we have a grill.”

Alexa stops when she hears Dean’s quiet and shocked, “what?”

“My contribution,” she smiles.

“Wouldn’t the firepit be better in the back and the grill on the side?” Sam wonders out loud.

“The side is a little larger, but both spaces would work.”

“What if we added a table or something in the back. That way the logistics of the grill to table wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Dude, imagine fourth of July next year,” Dean adds excitedly.

“I guess that’s settled then,” Sam shakes his head.

Noticing his mood change Alexa wants the issue settled before moving on. “Sam, you wanna help me with something outside real quick?”

Sam looks a little worried, “um, sure, yeah.” They excuse themselves and head outside. Once seated on the top step Sam asks, “what’s up?”

“What’re you scared of?”

“What?”

“You’re scared of something. This still freaks you out doesn’t it? It seem too permanent?” Sam just stares. “I kind of expected this, but more from Dean than you. Wanna tell me?”

“How the hell do you do that? I, wow, I just,” he takes a deep breath and then, “Fourth of July barbecues? This isn’t our reality, Lex.”

“Sam, yes it is. This is real. No, we can’t spend every day in this happy cabin bubble, but it can be ours every once in a while. Who knows how we’ll actually end up. Let’s make this our own spot of heaven while we can enjoy it. And besides, you have no idea how much seeing you boys so happy makes me happy.”

Sam remembers she’s right and smiles. Wanting to lighten the mood again he tells her, “when we got back Dean called Cas babe like he does it everyday, I think I had forgotten they were together,” he laughs.

“Oh sweetie, he probably does. I think those two have been together for a very long time, they just didn’t know it,” she leans into his shoulder.

“I love you, Lex.”

“I love you too. That’s why I’m doing this,” she kisses his cheek and stands. “Come in when you’re ready. I’m gonna see if they need help planting, and if not I’m gonna look up some stuff.”

Sam sits a moment longer until he hears the door open and footsteps. Turning he sees Dean, “hey.”

“You guys ok?”

“Yeah. That wasn’t a fight, that was just, um,” he’s unsure how to describe it.

“Her talking you off the ledge?” Dean sits beside him.

“Do you guys read my mind or something!”

Dean laughs, “no man, you just have this look when you start overthinking something. So was it the fact that we’re basically living this idealac life for a few days?” Sam just stares at him slack jawed. “Take that as a yes. Listen, I get it. Did the same thing before we even left the bunker. But, damn, how many times have we wanted to just take a break? We actually can now. And this place was Bobby’s. It’s got just as much warding as the bunker, so it’s safe. Enjoy it. Now, do you want to help us plant some stupid flowers so we can finish and celebrate your girl’s birthday?”

Sam looks up at his brother’s outstretched hand, then heaves himself up too. Once standing he wraps his brother in a hug, “thanks Dean, but instead of planting flowers do you wanna help me with her gift? Assuming she’s inside?”

Dean slaps his back to break the hug, “yeah man, I’m kinda at the edge of my seat wondering what this whole surprise is. I can have Cas or Jody run interference though in case she comes out.”

Sam nods, “good plan. Go talk to them and I’ll get the stuff.” with that each brother sets off with his task.

Meeting up again behind the cabin Sam has the rope and seat laid out. Dean walks up with a confused look on his face. “A tree swing? Really?”

“Yeah. It’s was what we did on our first date.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “sap. Now get up there and let’s hang this thing.” they make quick work of it and Dean turns to Sam, “this isn’t her only gift right man? Like I get the sentimental significance and crap but, I don’t know,” he teases.

Sam laughs, “this isn’t it. This is just the gift that she’s getting tonight in front of everyone. She’ll get the real one later,” he turns and starts walking back.

“Gross dude.”

Sam stops, “wha? No!” making Dean laugh and shake his head. “No. She’ll get her real gift when it’s just the four of us. I um, I’m gonna give her my journal entries up until she came back.”

“Sam, you can’t do that to her on her birthday. What if it’s too much again?” he asks worriedly.

“Dean it’s ok. That’s not going to happen. Remember when we had our talk and she told me about the date where the guy gave her a supernatural book?”

“Douche,” Dean gives as his agreement.

“Yeah, well, she told me that she wanted to read it because it was a part of our lives. She wanted to know more. I thought it might as well come from me instead of Chuck.”

“Sammy, a hunter’s journal,” he says quietly.

“I know. I want her to know.”

“Sam, she’s also going to find out that we’ve been working on finding mom. And well, a lot of other bad shit. It’s not too late, you can run out and get her a necklace or something. I’ll cover for ya.”

“Dean, it won’t be like that. Trust me,” this time he does turn and walk back as Claire starts waving them over. 

Dean looks to the sky and runs his hand over his face, “this better not bite you in the ass,” he mutters before walking over too. When he gets there he sees Cas holding Alexa back and Sam doubled over laughing. Jody has tears in her eyes.

“Castiel, you put me down right now!”

“I can’t do that Alexa. I told you.”

“Cas is right, Lexa. Besides, it’s time to start getting ready for the fun.”

Cas sets her down but keeps his arms around her. “You could’ve just said that,” she huffs at the angel. He lets go and rolls his eyes as she walks back into the house.

“Dude,” is all Dean can manage.

“She wasn’t listening to any of my tactics, Dean.”

Sighing Dean puts an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, “come help me in the kitchen man. Sam, she’s your charge now, girls, I don’t know, clean up I guess.”

Dean and Cas make quick work of dinner while Claire and Jody decorate. Sam distracts Alexa by sitting with her on the front porch. If they happen to make out to pass the time that’s their business. At one point Sam pulls back and kisses the tip of her nose, “I hate to admit this, but I’m so glad Dean thought of this porch swing,” he smiles when she laughs at him.

“Yeah, I definitely thought of the benefits when he brought it up too. I feel bad using it before he and Cas get to though.”

“Don’t be. You really think it took them that long to hang it? Cas probably snapped his fingers and then they spent the rest of the time doing this,” he goes in for another kiss.

“Fair point. Ok, guilt’s gone,” she smiles through the kiss.

“Ok guys time for, woah, don’t me get the hose,” Jody reprimands them.

“Sorry.”

“Uh huh, get in here and eat dinner. Your brothers worked hard.”

They get up and Alexa follows Sam into the cabin and her breath catches, “you guys did this?” Jody gives her a quick hug and then steps fully into the room. 

“Happy birthday!” they all yell. 

She turns into Sam who just holds her tightly to his chest. “Happy birthday Lex,” he whispers in her ear.

“Thank you guys.”

“Come on and eat, then we’ll do presents,” Dean says wrapping her in a hug as well. They do just that. 

Sam offers to help Jody clear the table. Bringing in a handful of dishes he sets them down and hugs a surprised Jody. “Thank you Jody. I don’t know if this would’ve been possible without you as well.”

“Oh Sam, you’re welcome. She’s something special. I think she’s what you boys needed. She’s even managed to get Claire to open up a bit, sure she doesn’t know any spells she could be using on us?” she teases.

Sam laughs, “she probably does, but I don’t think that’s what’s going on.”

Jody and Sam get back to the table right as Dean asks if they’re ready for presents. Everyone moves to the living room and Sam sits down next to Alexa while the others get their gifts, handing her her beer bottle. “Why aren’t you getting up Winchester?” she side eyes him playfully.

“Mine is special. You’ll just have to wait,” he smirks.

“Likely excuse. It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“Me first,” Claire says holding up an envelope.

Laughing Alexa takes and opens it. Inside the card is a gift certificate to a spa. “Thank you Claire, I’m not sure when I’ll be able to use it, but I’m sure I’ll want to.”

Sam looks over her shoulder, “you could always get a mud bath with me again,” he jokes remembering their case before getting sick.

“No. I want no sniffling children, or you around. Thank you,” she laughs.

“Yeah, you two are terrible patients,” Dean says taking a sip from his bottle.

“Alright, me next then,” Jody hands her a small box and an envelope. “I’d read that in private if I were you,” she says nodding to the envelope. “It’s about that thing you were working on at my place.

Alexa’s eyes widen when she realizes what Jody’s talking about, “oh! Right, thank you!” she starts opening the box before anyone can ask what they’re talking about. Inside is a framed picture of her with Sam on Jody’s couch. It has to be from the day they visited and it brings tears to her eyes. She gets up and hugs Jody, “thank you,” she whispers. On the couch Sam picks up the picture and can’t help but stare.

“It wasn’t much sweetheart. Just thought you’d like to have it.”

“What is it?” Dean asks after Sam is still staring.

“A picture of those two when you guys visited. Took it during the movie.”

Recognition crosses Dean’s face, “wait, you didn’t?”

“She did,” Sam finally joins the conversation. He hands the picture to Dean who takes it but watches his brother walk over to Jody and hug her too. Looking down Dean sees Sam and Alexa curled up together on the couch. It’s a simple picture, but the amount of love between them is clear. It looks like this is what they’ve done every sunday for the past 15 years. Like they’ve never been separated, never loved other people, never lived through what they did. They look so happy with their walls down. So complete. He doesn’t realize he’s now been the one staring until he feels a chin rest on his shoulder. Shifting his eyes, even though he doesn’t have to, he knows it’s Cas, he leans into the contact a little more. He finds his voice again, “may need to get this done a bit bigger, Jodes.”

“It’s a wonderful picture Jody,” Cas comments.

“Yeah, well, just wait, you two may get one come Christmas,” she nods to them which causes them to blush while Dean hands the picture back to Sam who can’t seem to set it down.

“I guess it’s our turn Dean,” Cas says,

Dean turns to him and smiles. They get up and reach behind them, pulling out a few things, and sitting back down again.

“You guys are gonna make us look bad,” Jody teases.

“Well, we each had an idea and then kind of a joke one, but still valid,” Dean points out. “So mine first,” he hands her a wrapped box. Inside is a record of In the Still of the Night. “Play it whenever you want.”

“Thank you Dean. We really should go on another date soon,” she laughs.

“You got it,” he smiles.

“Here you are Alexa, I hope you enjoy it,” Cas hands her a wrapped object.

She opens it to find a stack of books. The first is book on angels, the next an encyclopedia of rare monsters, and the last is a first edition of Pride and Prejudice. “Oh my god, is this?” she asks in awe. She’s up in a second flinging herself at the angel. “Thank you. I love it,” her sincerity shown in the unshed tears in her eyes.

“Now the fun one,” Dean hands her an envelope. Unsure of what to expect she takes her time pulling out two ticket-shaped pieces of paper. Written on the front is ‘one get out of the bunker free pass’. She looks up at Dean for explanation. “You can use them when we drive you nuts, need time by yourself, or if you two want to be alone for a bit.”

“Which also means you two get to be alone for a bit,” she looks up at him.

He shrugs, “well, I didn’t say there weren’t benefits.”

Laughing, “so if I use one for Sam and I do I relinquish both tickets?”

“Nope, they have a built in plus one.”

“Thank you guys,” she gets up to hug them both. “I just can’t imagine ever needing to use these,” she says sarcastically.

“Yeah yeah, happy birthday kid,” he kisses her cheek.

Sam gets up and holds out his hand which Alexa takes basically on instinct, “where’re we going?”

Taking out a bandana he blindfolds her. “My turn remember? And you’ll see. Now c’mon on,” he leads her outside and behind the cabin towards the trees.

After a distance she gets curious.“Are you about to murder me Sam? Cause, I gotta say this is,” she stops when he takes the blindfold off and she sees the swing. “The sweetest thing ever,” she spins and wraps her arms around him. She pulls back from the kiss with a, “thank you.”

“Happy early birthday Lex.”

“When did you? This was where you and Cas were going wasn’t it? And then why he wouldn’t let me outside!” Before he can answer she yells, “Castiel!”

“Yes?”

She pulls the angel in roughly and squeezes, “thank you. I’m sorry for all those names I called you.”

Dean snickers but bites his lips when Cas glares, “you’re forgiven. Now I believe you have some time to spend with Sam,” he nods to the man who’s just been watching with a smile on his face.

“Right.” Then she addresses the whole group, “thank you guys for today. It’s meant the world to me.” They all say their good nights but Claire hangs back, “don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten about our plans. Give me about an hour? Go in get changed, ready for bed, and all that, then we’ll talk, yeah?”

“Night Sam,” Claire calls and heads back inside.

Alexa watches as she feels arms wrap around her. She leans her head back against his chest as he asks, “what was that about?”

“Girl talk. None of your business. Besides, I believe you owe me some time on a swing.”

“How are you real?” he asks suddenly.

Alexa turns and clasps her hands behind Sam’s neck, “what’re you talking about?”

“Well first, you’re alive, that’s probably the biggest. I never thought I’d see you again and then 6 months ago you randomly end up calling my brother.” She smiles as he keeps going, “and then, I don’t even know how to explain it. It’s like you’re the same exact girl you were, but at the same time this total badass, that can take care of herself, and nope, see, same girl you always were. Just different battles. I just,” he suddenly gets serious, “you completely terrify me, you know that?”

“Sam?” she asks hesitantly.

“I need you Lex, I never felt right after you left me, and then when I saw you again, as soon as I saw you, it felt like I was whole again,” he looks away after hearing the emotion in his own voice. After blinking back the few tears and clearing his throat he looks back at Alexa whose eyes are a dam about to break. “I guess what I’m saying is, I don’t want you to ever leave me again. I don’t know if I could take it again.”

Alexa’s tears fall and she presses herself against him, “I don’t have any intention of it. I love you too much. Hell, I love all of you too much already.” She pulls back and holds his face in her hands, her thumb brushing away a stay tear, “I really meant it when I said I was home at the bunker. You are my home Sam.” He crashes his lips against hers. It’s messy and rough, but it’s just as emotional as any long slow kiss they’ve shared if not more. They both know what a hunter’s life is like, and they’ve already lost each other before, this is their chance to celebrate the birthdays, spend the holidays with family, and enjoy their glimpses at normal while they can.

“Wanna swing?” Sam asks shyly after eventually pulling back from the kiss.

She thinks it over for a minute, “maybe for just a minute,” they walk over hand in hand. When Alexa sits Sam gets ready to push but she stops him with her hands laying on top of his on the ropes, “thank you for this. I really do love it.”

“But?” he asks nervously.

“But, would it hurt your feelings if I said I would rather talk to Claire so that I can get to bed with you sooner?”

Sam chuckles and moves a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “not at all. It’s always prefered to have you in my bed as soon as possible.”

“Look at you picking up some lines through the years,” she teases.

“Just wait til tomorrow,” they start walking back to the cabin.

“What’s tomorrow? I thought we were leaving.”

“Nope. Just Jody and Claire are. The four of us are staying an extra day so that it can be just us.”

“I like that,” they share a brief kiss as they walk in. “Now head to bed and I should be up pretty soon. Unless this talk goes differently than when I last had it.”

“What talk are you having?” he’s equal parts curious and worried.

“Relax Uncle Sam, nothing to get your protective feathers in a fluff.”

“I think you should be more concerned about Cas getting his feathers in a fluff than me.”

“True, but there is no need for any feathers to fluff.”

“Are you two done?”

“Yeah,” they break about laughing. Sam heads to the stairs. “Night Claire, night Lex, see you in a bit.”

“Want something to drink?” Alexa asks.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Ok. then I’ll be in in a minute.” After getting a soda why the hell not Alexa walks back into the living room where Claire is stretched out on one of the sofas. she’s holding the picture from Jody.

“What was the deal with the picture? Sorry if that sounded rude but, it’s a picture.”

“Well, that’s kind of the only picture Sam and I have together. Remember when we were dating the first time, cell phones weren’t as standard as they are now. They also didn’t take very good pictures. Because it was 15 years ago, we don’t have those phones or pictures anymore either. And it’s also kind of a thing for us. One of our routines was to have movie days where we’d lay on the couch, exactly like in the picture, and spend the day watching movies. So seeing us doing that, it brought back a lot of memories for us.”

“Oh, you two seem so different together. You act like teenagers sometimes. I’m just not used to seeing Sam like that.”

“Yeah, it happens with the good ones. You feel safe and secure enough to act like a fool with them. It can be scary to just be who you really are, right?”

Claire nods, “I guess that’s part of what I wanted to ask you about earlier.”

“Well, I guess my question to you then is what exactly is your question?”

“You said they were different kinds of love, right?” Alexa nods. “But how I guess?”

“Ok, so easy one first, Nick.”

“He’s the other guy?”

Alexa knows what she means and nods, “he was a bit like Dean in a way.” Claire gives her an odd look but she keeps going. “He loved with everything he had if he decided to love you. Up to that point, I had never experienced that, even with Sam, which I’ll explain, but he was convinced that we could have the house, the family, whole nine yards and still be hunters.”

“And he was wrong?”

Alexa looks away, “not exactly. We had it for awhile. We had normal dates even on a hunt, when he asked me to move in with him, I was actually planning on breaking up with him. I felt he was getting too close, but he wouldn’t let me run. We had a really good life. Then he went on a hunt and told me I should come up because it was starting to seem like one of my kind of things, meaning angels. When I got up there, they had somehow tracked me down and were looking for Cas, I’m pretty sure. But I didn’t know that at the time, and thought he was dead.”

“Why did they come looking for you?”

“Looking back now, I guess they assumed I was the next closest to him with the Winchesters being warded, and well, them. Remember Cas was the one that got me,” Claire nods and she continues, “they killed Nick to try and get me to talk.”

“I’m sorry,” Claire says quietly.

“It’s ok. Part of the journey. And I think I had to fall for him in order to be able to have this now. I let go of that hiding who I was and just decided to be me. But even though I probably could’ve been happily married to Nick, it didn’t feel like I was whole. I loved him, but he wasn’t the love of my life.”

“And Sam?”

Alexa immediately smiles even though she still feels pain over losing Nick. “Sam is the big love. That one that takes you by surprise, yet feels like you’ve known it for years at the same time. The love that you feel in every part of you. The one that makes everything better even when you wanna slap them. Sam is, he’s my one. He’s it for me. Always has been and always will be.”

“Wow. That was, extremely sappy,” she laughs.

“Yep. And true, but like I said, it wasn’t that full love, not at first. I never doubted Sam truly loved me then, but he was still guarded, and it takes a little more time for him to love fully. The first time I don’t think I even knew exactly how much I loved him. I started getting it when I would be with other guys even years after I had heard he died, and still would compare them, or wish it were him I was with.”

“How did Nick compare? I mean, you said you loved him so he must’ve scored ok.”

“He was a great man. But let me put it to you like this, When you look at Cas, he’s basically your dad right? Looks like Jimmy Novak for all basic purposes, right?” Claire thinks about it and then nods. “But you can see the differences right? That something that isn’t your dad, that’s just ‘Cas?”

“Yeah,” she agrees slowly.

“It’s similar to that. When I was with Nick, it was like I had everything I wanted, I had the appearance of what I wanted, but that something wasn’t there. Now you love Cas LIKE a dad, but he’s not your dad. I loved Nick LIKE he should’ve been my everything, but he wasn’t.” She waits for Claire to process. 

“That was Sam,” she says getting there.

“Yep. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t still love him. You love Cas, right?”

Claire blushes and turns pretending to huff out an ‘I guess.”

“I hate to break it to you but I know something else you may not even realize yet, but I think you do. Won’t say it though,” she smiles. “But I believe there was also someone you were going to talk about. So this boy, spill” she nods.

Claire shakes her head, “he’s really nice, I feel like I’ve met him before somehow, I don’t think like you meant with Sam though. Like I actually feel like I know him from somewhere, but I don’t know. I don’t think I love him, but, I don’t know,” she lets her head fall back against the cushion.

“You want to try?” Alexa coaxes.

“Kinda, yeah. Is that bad? Should I not?”

“Sweetie, the first time I met Sam, I told him he couldn’t have the seat next to me because my imaginary friend was sitting there. And instead of thinking I was totally insane, he went with it and kept the joke going. He could have easily sat somewhere else.”

“Seriously?” 

Alexa nods. “This time was a bit more mature, but started with a fight about my behavior being inappropriate,” she smiles. “Although we did kiss before that.”

“How were you being inappropriate?”

“I was hustling pool and so I was flirting with this drunk guy.”

“So he got jealous?”

“Yep, but then when I accused him of being drunk he told me he wasn’t but even if he were he’d still be thinking about me because that’s all he does. And I agreed to go out with Nick finally because his ways of asking were getting more and more ridiculous and embarrassing. I highly doubt the fairytale cliches work in this family. So who knows, maybe you asking him is what works for you. You have to be the ones to decide that.”

“How did Dean and Cas get together?”

“I honestly have no idea. I heard something about Cas pulling him from Hell though,” she laughs. “Why would I know?”

“I just thought, you seem really close to them.”

“Nope. I thought they were together that day we went over our stories, but Cas told me they weren’t. Then I would catch glimpses here and there, but I’m pretty sure they went out for valentine’s day. Although, I don’t know if they were a couple yet.”

“Was that what Dean had me cover for?”

“What?”

“Yeah, he said that he needed me to say Cas was with me if anyone asked. I thought he was in danger or something so I didn’t question it. You mean it was just so they could go on a date?”

Alexa laughs, “I guess so. If it makes you feel any better Dean put in a lot of effort to make it special I think. He definitely looked good.”

“Gross. They so owe me.”

“Do you have any other questions that I can answer?”

“I don’t think so. Thanks though, I know it must be kinda weird for you.”

“Not at all. I had a little sister but, we never got to have these talks.”

“Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s gotta be right? Now get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah, night. And happy birthday,” she says as she starts to the steps.

Alexa sits a moment longer and reaches for the envelope from Jody. Slowly she opens it, not sure what she’s going to find. Pulling out several sheets of paper it’s information on Mary, John, and even police reports on Sam and Dean. The bit of tiredness she was feeling disappears as she starts reading. She pulls out her phone and starts making notes to fill in blank spots. Unfortunately it’s not a ton, but it’ll answer a few questions. Putting the pages back, Alexa cleans up the few things on the table and makes her way upstairs. She pauses in the doorway to watch Sam sleep. The running thoughts about what they’d do tomorrow stop as she watches his chest rise and fall with each breath. A small smile creeps across her face and she takes a few steps in before turning and closing the door behind her. Of course it squeaks and Sam startles awake.

“Oh, hey babe. Everything ok?” he asks sleepily.

“Yeah, just finished talking to Claire, go back to sleep,” she leans over him and kisses his cheek.

“Nah I’ll wait for you,” he smiles and runs his fingers through his hair.

Alexa laughs as she gathers her sleep clothes, “alright. Well I’ll be back in a minute.” She keeps to her word and comes back to find Sam sitting up. “I really didn’t want to wake you up, babe. I’m sorry.”

“No I’m glad I woke up. Gives us a little just us time,” he takes her hands.

“You are so sappy this weekend. You didn’t get dosed with a love spell or something did you?” she teases.

“I can’t think of any that last 15 years,” he smirks.

“Oh god Sam, that was so sweet, you may have given me diabetes,” she shakes her head at him. “Now let’s get some sleep. Do you think we could finish the firepit tomorrow? Since its just going to be the four of us, I kinda wanna have a really laid back day.”

“Dean and I could probably run out and get the stuff in the morning when Jody and Claire leave. But I like that idea. You know you’re sending me out to buy a certain food though right?”

“What, oh god, you still have that marshmallow obsession? So gross. Just try to control yourself, yeah? It is unfortunately a requirement of the s’mores making though,” she lays her head on his chest, her arm circling his waist.

“I’ll behave,” he yawns and runs his hand along her arm. “We should get some sleep though.”

“Agreed. Night babe, love you.”

“Love you too Lex.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alexa wakes up alone in the bed. Getting up, she doesn’t bother changing and just heads downstairs. She can hear the voices talking over each other and remembers the last time she walked down these steps, finding just Dean going through the cabinets. Right before he told me about Bobby, and right before Sam and Cas walked in. She stops, needing a minute to steady herself against the wave of emotion. Continuing down she’s greeted with another round of ‘happy birthdays’ and Sam handing her a cup of hot coffee with a kiss to the top of the head, before he guides her to the table. She takes a seat on his leg and leans into him.

“Alright, so do we want a big breakfast again, or a fend for yourselves?” Dean asks.

They opt for the fending since Jody and Claire agree they couldn’t make it home if they were as full as yesterday. Soon they’re finishing off their individual meals, Alexa getting Dean to make her an omelette, and not wanting to mention that Jody and Claire now have to leave.

“Well, this has been a fun break, and I can’t wait to do it again, but we should head back. You ready Claire?”

“Ah, yeah, I guess so,” she walks over to Alexa who is sitting on an actual seat this time. Alexa is up in a second to wrap her in a tight hug.

“You call me if you need anything, got it?” she whispers into her hair.

“Yeah, ok,” she winks, “you sound just like them, geez,” her tone heavy with a false annoyance.

“Good, it means we love you kid. Now scoot.”

“Scoot?” she laughs.

Alexa shrugs, “I’m only on my second cup. Give a girl a break.”

Jody comes up to them, “happy birthday Alexa, thanks for the invite. I meant it about having Girl’s night here by the way.”

“I agree. I think it’d be perfect.”

“We’ll start planning soon. Remember it’s Cas’s turn too.”

“Oh I remember,” he speaks up.

“Dude hush, you’ll have fun,” Dean tells him.

“At least you guys get invited,” Sam pouts.

“Sorry, honey, those are the rules. But you’re always welcome to stop by,” she wraps him in a hug then goes to the door and picks up her bag. Having already said goodbye to Cas and Dean, she waits for Claire to do the same. Soon she’s coming up to Sam who gives her a hug before she can protest and tells her to stop by more often. Walking over to Jody she picks up her things and gives one last wave to the other four. “Bye guys, have fun, see you soon,” Jody says closing the door behind her.

“So Alexa, is there something you would like to do while Sam and Dean go out and get the rest of the stuff for the fire pit?” Cas takes a sip from his cup.

“I don’t know. How much more do we have to do? How long have you been up, anyway?”

“We got the wood chopped and everything is good to go. Just need some blankets, chairs; things like that,” Sam explains.

“Beer,” Dean adds quickly.

“Wait, it’s my birthday and you didn’t wake me up to watch you go all manly chopping wood? I thought you cared about me Sam,” Alexa teases.

He laughs and rolls his eye, “Lex. It was just sweaty work.”

“Exactly! You’re telling me there’s nothing I do sometimes that you find hot enough to just watch and enjoy?” His face turns red and he looks away as Dean laughs and Cas gives him a sympathetic grin. 

Dean stops laughing to make it worse, “when you guys are training.”

Sam’s head shoots up and he’s so not about to go into this conversation. “Ok, I think we should head out now. Let’s go Dean,” he grabs the keys and they close the door on Alexa and Cas’s soft laughter.

Sam throws Dean the keys which he catches smoothly, “why do you two still get so embarrassed with each other?”

Sam shrugs, “I don’t know. I guess because this side of things is still kind of new to us. She’s gotten a tiny bit better about taking compliments though. She can at least keep eye contact for a second when I call her beautiful before she looks away,” he shakes his head with a smile.

A large smile spreads across Dean’s face, “you two are terrible,” he says fondly.

 

“What about you two? You went from nothing?” he says unsure, “to committed, open relationship and didn’t bat an eye.”

It’s Dean’s turn to shrug, “Cas knew everything when he pulled me from Hell. He’s been with us for all the other shit. The only part I didn’t show him was the feelings, but hell, every angel, demon, and monster saw right through that anyway. When Lex and I went after that cupid, she knew. The cupid,” he starts to explain but Sam cuts in.

“She knew you were already in love with Cas, not Alexa,” he says with a bit of awe.

Dean nods, “Yes, Cas couldn’t go because of being an Angel, but also because of us being an us. You couldn’t because you were obviously head over heels for Lexa.”

“But Lex didn’t love me then. Is that why it went after you?”

“Dude, no. I said you were obvious about it, she just hid it better. She’s loved you since day one too. I think it went after me because she did that weird eye glow thing and it saw me as the weaker human.” He shakes his head, “you could’ve warned me about that spell by the way.” There’s no answer and looks over at Sam who looks lost in thought. He takes a hand and waves it in front of his brother’s face, “Saaaaaam? You in there?”

“Huh? Sorry, what?”

“I said you coulda warned me about the eye glowing spell before she used it.”

“Oh, yeah. It works pretty well.”

“What just happened?”

“Nothing,” he says incredulously.

“I said, wait, are you mad she hid her feelings from you?”

“No. Just, I didn’t know she had them. I just thought, I thought she,” he can’t seem to finish.

“What? She settled for you?” he glances over and sees Sam give a small nod. “Oh Sam, no. her settling for you is like, Tony settling for Pepper, or, Allie settling for Noah,” he shakes his head like he can’t believe his brother’s stupidity.

“Wait, did you compare me to Iron Man? And who are Noah and Allie?”

He sighs, “first of all, you’d be Thor, and second, Allie and Noah, from the Notebook.”

Sam stares for a second and then full body laughs, “how many times have you watched the Notebook, Dean? I’ve seen it a few times and I still didn’t recognize their names. But, uh, now that you mention it, you and Cas are totally Allie and Noah,” he says thoughtfully.

“Shuddup,” is all Dean says as his face looks like an instant sunburn.  
________

Back at the cabin Cas and Alexa decide to make a couple of pies while the boys are out. “I don’t think you want to be cleaning the kitchen if we make a pie, Alexa,” Cas wans.

With a soft laugh she pats him on the arm, “you were really traumatized by that day weren’t you? It won’t be that bad, I promise,” she tries to calm him, but then she grows concerned when he falls silent. She turns and finds him looking at her wide eyed. “What?”

“That day was very ‘traumatizing’,” he air quotes, “for all of us Alexa.”

Then she remembers, “Oh god Cas! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean. I don’t know why I keep forgetting that that was the same day. I’m sorry. My mind separates your pie making and,” she pauses, “that day. That entire day is blurry for me, even now. Hearing your guys’ side of it, it feels like a different event. Forgive me?”

“Of course,” he offers despite still obviously thinking about it.

“Thank you. Lets make some better pie memories shall we?” she sees him blush. Angels can blush?! “What?” she asks genuinely curious.

“That’s really my only bad pie memory. Although there was that one time when I wanted to apologize to Dean and the store was out of pie. The clerk didn’t understand that I needed pie,” he squints as if reliving the moment.

Alexa laughs, “Let me guess, all of your pie memories involve Dean?” He nods. “You two are adorable. Like Westley and Buttercup.”

“I understood that reference.”

“Congratulations Captain America,” she smiles.

“Dean says I’m more like Bucky,” he says casually.

Alexa closes her eyes and laughs, “oh my god.”  
_______

When Dean and Sam come back Alexa and Cas help them unload baby. Dean walks into the cabin and sniffs the air, “This place smells marvelous.”

“You’re just saying that because we made pie,” Alexa bumps him from blocking the doorway.

“What kind?” he asks deadly serious and about to drool at the same time.

“Cherry and peanut banana,” Cas answers walking past Dean, or tries to, but Dean reaches out and pulls him in, arms full and all, for a deep kiss.

Alexa laughs, “damn, no wonder he blushed when he said all his pie memories were of Dean.”

Sam sighs like he’s completely tired of their making out, “I swear they didn’t always do this,” but smiles.

 

Once all the things are put away, including beer in the fridge and iced down in the cooler ‘for tonight’, Sam leaves the room with a “be right back.” He comes back a minute later with a book, “I think you should have this,” he says handing it to Alexa.

She takes it and looks up at him, “what is this?”

“Consider it the true story of Chuck’s books. My side at least.”

Alexa looks back at the book then at Sam again, “your journal?” He nods. “Sam, I can’t,” she starts to hand it back.

“No, take it. It’s your real birthday gift from me. And you can’t give gifts back,” he makes her huff a laugh.

“Thank you,” she says softly. After a minute of leafing through the pages she turns to him, “why are there such big gaps between entries?” Dean fakes a cough and sends Sam an ‘I told you so’ glare.

“They’re from the bigger events or cases in our lives. The ones that meant a bit more to me than just a random salt ‘n’ burn.”

Alexa nods and starts looking through the entries again as Dean speaks up, “hey Sam, help me with prepping dinner,” he doesn’t wait for an answer as he stands and walks to the kitchen. Sam follows and when he turns into the kitchen his brother pounces like a tiger from the corner, “so you’re still hiding like 75% of our shitshow from her?”

Sam sighs, “If she has questions I’ll answer, but she doesn’t need hit with that all at once. Like I said, trust me. I put bad stuff in there too, it’s just,” he thinks about how to say it correctly, “carefully edited.”

Dean shakes his head, “she’s not stupid.”

“I know that.” Instead of answering Dean hands him a few bowls and tells him to get the ground meat out. “Oh, you actually want me to help?”

“You’re not making the burgers, just handing me things. Too complicated for you?”

Sam knows that this means the end of the conversation and smirks, “nah, I think I can manage.”

Just then Alexa and Cas come in too. “What’s on the menu boys?” Alexa asks.

“Grill basics,” he starts listing off the dishes.

“Sounds awesome, but it’s much too quiet in here,” she turns to the speakers on the counter and plugs in her phone.

Before she can press play Sam pulls his out, “here, use mine.” He shoots Dean a smile and pulls up the playlist before swapping out their phones. The music fills the place as Dean sets to work. Soon Dean moves to the grill, Cas follows with a few plates as well, while Sam and Alexa work on sides.

“Sam,” she waits for him to turn, “these songs,” she doesn’t have to finish.

“Yeah?” he asks innocently.

She levels him with a calculating look, “you went through my itunes didn’t you?” He hangs his head. “I knew it! I seriously doubt you just happened to hear these songs over the years.”

“Well that’s not fair. A few I had. But these, they make me think of you, or us.”

“You made me a playlist?”

“Kinda,” he admits quietly. “Dean said I should’ve made you a mixtape.”

“They are a classic sign of affection.” He stares at her. “What?”

“You just somehow managed to sound like Dean and Cas at the same time.”

Alexa laughs, “sorry. I tend to pick up things from those I’m around.”

Sam smiles and leans over to give her a quick kiss, “you’re adorable.”

“Can I ask you another question?” she asks when he pulls back.

“Of course?”

“Why did you edit your journal entries for me?”

“What?” he asks shocked.

“Your writing style changed over the years. So when you went back to earlier entries, it was more obvious. And in the newer ones, it was like you took out entire parts, making your train of thought harder to follow.”

“There’s no way. How, how did you?”

“It’s something I’ve picked up over the years, and well, it’s you. Of course you’d want to make sure I was protected even from the wrong words. I’m not mad, I just wanted you to know that I understand, but you don’t have to do that anymore. I mean, hell, I even did it when I told you about getting shot. I gave you a kinder version so you wouldn’t have to hear what really happened. And that was after seeing you for the first time in forever and still not completely believing it was really you,” they’ve both stopped their work and are looking at each other.

“What really happened?”

“Not today, sweetie, please?”

“Right. Sorry,” he looks back to his chopping. “I hate when Dean’s right,” he sighs as he continues his work.

“I don’t think you give him enough credit sometimes. You’ve got this weird dynamic, Cas and I were talking about it,” she winks when his head springs toward her, “its like you have this dual image of him; it’s almost hero worship at times, and then, like you’re surprised when he steps out of the image he portrays to others.”

“You seriously had that discussion?” She nods. “Wow. Ok. Um, well I mean, yeah, he’s my big brother and I look up to him for like, everything, because he’s also the one that raised me. I had him or dad, and well, dad wasn’t the best example. Bobby did let Dean be just my brother though, which was nice. But then I went to college, and I guess I missed out on seeing him become more of himself than daddy’s little soldier.”

Before he continues she cuts him off, “see, that right there. You’re talking about how amazing he was and then cut him down by calling him something like that. I just, we know how much you care and that’s not in question at all, it’s just, we find it interesting how you see him, well, as both at the same time.”

“I suddenly feel like this is a therapy session.”

“Lord knows this family alone could keep a therapist in the green for the rest of their life.”

Sam loves the good natured insult because, well, yeah, kinda true, but he also has the feeling she included herself in said family, and if that doesn’t just make a wide smile dimple his cheeks.

 

Outside Cas is ‘helping’ Dean at the grill, but mainly just watches him while he sways and sings along to the songs he knows. “You’re very happy today, Dean.”

“Well yeah, this has been about as perfect as it gets for us. Course i’m happy. I always imagined us toes in the sand in the end, but this,” he twirls the spatula, “this may just have replaced that,” he smiles.

Cas walks behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, his hands splayed on his abs, and chin resting on his shoulder. “I love you,” he says simply.

Dean drops his head in a tell tale sign he’s blushing, but he still manages a soft, “love you too.” Cas gives his cheek a quick kiss and moves his hands to Dean’s hips. “Wanna tell them that we’re gonna need the sides soon?”

“Of course,” he lets his hand slowly slide along Dean’s waistline as he walks into the cabin.

“Son of a bitch,” he lets out shakily with a smile and red face.

Sam comes out a minute or two later with a few sides that needed grilled as well. “You were right.”

“Course I was. About what?”

“She already figured it out that I not only picked which entries to give her, but that I also edited them.”

Dean laughs, “man she’s good.” Sam just smiles.

Cas and Alexa start working on starting the bonfire to eat around. When the fire was strong enough they left to get the cooler, blankets, and start bringing out plates and such. The group sits down to eat in relative quiet; something rather unusual for them unless something’s wrong. This time however, it was just because there was nothing that needed to be said besides asking someone to pass something out of reach. After eating they set around the fire, each with a beer in hand, cooler of more nearby, and a phone plugged into a portable speaker. Once the sun sinks low enough, it’s deemed time to start the party. Rock music starts playing loudly and each member of the group starts talking excitedly as well. Although the goal isn’t the same as Sam’s birthday, there’s no stopping them from having just a little too much. Cas even has a few more than he normally would. 

As the cooler empties, everyone knows Alexa’s starting to feel it when she starts swaying a little more animatedly, and her singing grows a little louder. The men share looks and smiles while watching her. When a song starts playing Sam stands and holds out his hand. Alexa looks at him with wide eyes. “You really gonna make me ask you to dance with me?” he smiles. She’s up in a second and they start dancing playfully.

I have waited a lifetime  
Spent my time so foolishly  
But now that I found you  
Together we’ll make history

After a minute of watching his brother and his girl, Dean takes Cas’s hand and pulls him to his feet. They soon join the other couple as the song plays on.

And it feels like the first time  
Like it never did before  
Feels like the first time  
Like we’re opened up the door  
Feels like the first time  
Like it never will again, never again

And it feels like the first time  
Feels like the very first time


End file.
